I Won't Say I'm In Love!
by Turquisea
Summary: The dorkish geek of a Prince was really sweet...Corinne frowned, up until the moment he had said that girls couldn't be musketeers. When she returns to do the chores, the three girls take the 'wrong' meaning for the entire scenario, which leaves Corinne to debate whether 'I won't say I'm in love...' Is a lie or not. Just a little lame one-shot


**To be honest...I didn't expect this to come out after watching Disney's 'Hercules' ﾟﾟ**

**But whatever..**

**Cover image credit goes to DramaticParrot on Twitter.**

**Special thanks to Keely Kelly who made me think of this song when her Aramina side came during a PM! **

**Hope ya like!**

* * *

><p><strong>"I'm Not In Love!"<strong>

Corinne's fists trembled with fury as she stomped her way back to the Castle. The balloon had long since capsized along with her 'kind' attitude towards the Prince. She felt herself bristle with hatred at the mere thought of him! _Ggrrrrrr! _Of _all _the insulting things in the world, his royal highness just _had _to pick at her dream.

It start outs all good, she saves his life, he asks her to call him Louis. Then he gets sad facing the fact that after he's been crowned, he can't live his dream, and so she encourages him saying _"Just because you have your feet firmly on the ground, doesn't mean you can't keep reaching for the sky!"_

_Urghhh! _The nerve of that little aggravating brat! She encourages him and what's her thanks? He laughs and says, "_Ha! You can't be serious, girls can't be Musketeers!"_

What was that lunatics problem?! And just when she was starting to think that he was at least the only royal who want 100% snob!

She stomped up the steps to the Castle, ignoring the strange, questioning looks she got from the people, mainly the 'Big Boys'.

She saw her friends giggeling maniacally as they turned away from a window where you could see the scene of crime. His insulting crime of ruining a possible friendship.

Corinne caught her friends smiling mischievously when she joined them. "So, Corinne.." Aramina started slyly.

"What's the status?" Viveca cut the romantic off.

The blond just shrugged and picked up a broom. "If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that." She said. Ugh. Rotten judgment for thinking that his Royal Shyness wouldn't laugh at her dream right after she encouraged him in his!

Renée raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?" She asked, dropping her rag into a bucket of sudsy water.

"No man is worth the aggravation, it's annoying history, been there, done that!" Corinne said. It was true, no man besides her father was worth the aggravation of telling her dream of being a Musketeer to.

Aramina gaped. "Who do you think you're kidding?He's the earth and heaven to ya, try to keep it hidden."

"Honey, we can see right through ya," Viveca added.

"Girl, you can't conceal it. We know how you feel and who you're thinking of" Renée said mischievously.

Corinne's eyes were wide with shock, what on earth were these girls jumping to conclusion about!? There was absolutely nothing between her and the Prince, aside from one sized hatred. "No chance, no way, I won't say it!" She said stubbornly. "No, no, no."

Aramona frowned, this girl was as stubborn as a mule! "You swoon, you sigh, why deny it?"

"Uh-oh" Viveca and Renée mumbled in unison.

Corinne waved her off, trying to convince her self that she wasn't lying. _You're not in love! You hate him! Just forget about him already!_

_Forget about those dreamy amber dotted brown eyes? Dreamy! What On Earth! What the hay did you just think!_

"Its too cliché, I won't say I'm in love!"

_I thought my heart had learned it's lesson, it feels so good when you start_ out..Her mind wandered accidentally to the part where the balloon jolted, causing them to lurch forward to one another until their faces were only a few inches apart. _Get A Grip, GirI! Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!_

"You keep on denying, who you are and how you're feeling!" Viveca scolded, in a sing-song voice.

"Cori, we're not buying, hon we saw ya hit the ceiling.." Aramina said, in a sing-song voice or practically just singing.

"Face it like a grown-up, when you gonna own up," Renée added, singing, her hands on her hips as she shot her a look that said just-face-the-fact-youre-in-love-instead-of-acting-like-a-mule!

"That you got, got, got it _baaaaaaaaaaaaad!_" The three sang in unison.

Corinne shook her head, hands on her ears. "No chance, no way, I won't say it!"

"Give up, give in," Aramina chanted as she shoved a newspaper to Corinne's face. Corinne's face blanched before it turned beet red. It was a picture of the two dancing in the gazebo...just highly exaggerated!

Aranina pointed an accusing finger to where Corinne was grinning in the picture. "Check the grin; you're in _looooove_!"

Corinne backed away, doing the 'NO.' Sign with her arms. " This scene, won't play, I won't say I'm in love!" She exclaimed, although every part of her was disagreeing. Why? She didn't know! She hated him!...She..she hated him..? She...she couldn't hate him!

"You're doing flips, read our lips: _**You're in** **love**!_"

"_You're way off base, I won't say it! Get off my case, I won't saaay it!_"

"Now don't be proud it's okay you're in love!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Many Weeks Later...<em>**

"I pronounce you, Musketeers!"

The crowd started cheering, happy screams, claps, a few whistles and many, many standing ovations!

Most of the girls had either gone to show off their dresses to the fashonista's in the crowd like Viveca, would go over to the orchestra and join in the music, adding an upbeat tempo like Renée or go flirt with Percy like Aramina.

So Corinne was left on stage with Louis. She turned to face him. "Thank you, your Majesty, for everything." She said softly.

He faced her, an awkdorably cute smile was plastered on his face. "Corinne, I already told you, just call me Louis."

Her smile widened slightly. "Fine."

"C'mon you two love-birds, Treville's calling the king and Marie is calling Corinne" Renée said, smirking slightly with an accusing eyebrow raised.

The two quickly took rapid steps away from one another, both mumbling a shy, stuttered 'okay'. Both their faces were ruby red with embarrassment.

Corinne would've descended the stairs, to her mom, then gone with her friends on a victory ride, if Louis hadn't been so bold as to clutch her hand to stop her from going. She turned to face him, curiously asking. "Yes, Your Highness?"

He didn't answer, he just leaned down and kissed her. Corinne's -out of pure shock- first thought was pulling away, but she didn't and her eyes slid close.

THAT was when many gasps from town were heard, one mainly from Marie.

_"At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love."_


End file.
